


You Are Beautiful and Peaceful This Way

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Quiet moments in the night from Iris' perspective.





	You Are Beautiful and Peaceful This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I recently wrote a drabble where Barry watches Iris as she sleeps in the early morning. Someone commented and asked about a drabble from Iris' perspective as Barry sleeps and I couldn't help but write it :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know <3

She loves when she crawls back in to bed in the middle of the night and how his body subconsciously molds back in to hers. The sigh of content he lets out because he gets to be near her again.

He's asleep, dreaming, but he's still aware of her. He's never this calm or this still in the daytime, there's always movement, always a buzz that surrounds him from the electricity that lives beneath his skin.

His face is soft and almost childlike in the darkness of night. All his scars and all the tragedies he's lived through aren't visible when he sleeps. He's free of them for a moment, unless it's a night where they're haunting him, giving him no rest from the many heartaches he's endured.

On those nights she holds him a little bit tighter, makes her voice that much softer when she tells him _it'll be ok_ and whispers over and over again _I love you Barry._

But tonight he is quiet, his breathing is steady and it almost looks as if he's smiling. She wonders where his dreams have taken him this warm summers night. Her heart swells when she thinks about asking him in the morning and how he'll most likely say ' _you...I was dreaming of you'._

And it's hard to fathom him running and fighting when she holds him in her arms at night. Here in their bed she's _his_ protector. Here in this place he can just be her Bear.

So she runs her fingers through his hair once and leaves a soft kiss on his cheek and she follows him back into sleep. She falls more and more in love with him with every rise and fall of his chest as the moon hangs high in the sky. 


End file.
